


Peaches

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: The Ice Cream Flavours arc [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 6+2, 6+5, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Mission Fic, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Yaoi, by Bronze Tigress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Bronze Tigress--"Nervous about this one, Duo?""Hmm? Oh, no, not really, Heero. Just trying to... get into the right frame of mind. I tried very hard to put this part of my past out of my head when I became a Sweeper, but I guess I need it again. Want some gum? I don't think I'm going to need all of this," he offers.Heero declines with a polite, "Hnn." He pauses to watch a light change and negotiate a turn, then asks, "This part of your past? Do I want to know?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: gratuitous misuse of assorted dessert components, fits somewhere in the middle of 'A Man Like Me' (you can't miss it...)
> 
> This in 1 fic, not a 3-chaptered fic, but I originally posted it in sections and have kept it that way so that the end notes make sense.
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Dorothy! Doro! Where are ya, Dor'thy?" Duo's voice rings through the hallway before him, announcing his approach to all and sundry. Covert Ops comes to a halt as heads turn to watch the progress of one of the Numbers through the main common area of the unit as he heads directly for the office of one of the unit's two chief Agents. An Agent in the middle of the floor takes one look at his determined face and ground-eating stride before abruptly bolting for the safety of the nearest wall.

Dorothy's office door opens, and the familiar platinum-blonde head pops out. "Duo? What are _you_ doing here? Come in, come in..." She stands with her back against the door, holding it open until Duo has entered, then lets the door swing shut as she follows him in. The rest of the department, abruptly balked by the soundproofed doors and windowless walls, turns back to whatever it had been doing before the interruption.  
  
Duo flings himself into the visitor's chair, and begins speaking even as Dorothy is moving towards her own seat behind the desk. "You know the Saitoushi case, right? Wufei's going to talk to the witness, and he needs to take female backup - into Chinatown's District. I'm the only one qualified, and I need you to make me look the part."  
  
Dorothy looks at Duo as if he has just announced that he is planning to take up turning tricks for fun and profit in his spare time.  
  
Then again, maybe that isn't such an inaccurate description of what's going to be required.  
  
Dorothy shakes her head. "Does Wufei know about this? Or perhaps I should ask if he's agreed to it, instead?"  
  
Duo nods. "He said, if I could find qualified backup that wouldn't stand out, he'd take backup. I'm qualified, and Dorothy, I _know_ how to act the part for that job. I just need to _look_ the part. That's why I'm here."  
  
"You know how to act like a cheap whore? I don't even want to know, Duo. Alright, take your clothes off and stand up over there, let's see what I'm working with here," she says, opening a desk drawer and rummaging in it. After a minute's searching, she finds a tape measure, and looks up to find Duo, already shirtless, hooking his thumbs into his pants to pull them off. "Leave your shorts on, Duo. I've got someone coming through with a load of files sometime this afternoon and she _never_ knocks. You'd think she'd learn after the first few nosebleeds, but she wasn't hired for her brains."  
  
"Hmph. I see now why you wanted an office without glass. Does Tro know what you do with your male visitors in here, Doro?" There is just a hint of wicked amusement in Duo's voice as he drops the second-to-last item of his clothing on the chair and moves to stand in the cleared space in the middle of the room.  
  
"What, take their measures? Of course he does," she answers back, straight-faced, then quirks one eyebrow at him, "or were you wondering about the fittings?" She can't hold back the laugh when Duo widens his eyes and then flushes. "Relax, Duo, this part's painless, really. I do it all the time, and I've never even pinched myself. Now, getting the padding to stay put properly is going to be a bit more fun. Arms up to the sides, please?" Dorothy steps up to him, close enough that Duo can feel her breath against his bare chest, and then passes her hands around his waist, coming back with the tape measure held taut between them around his back.  
  
"Um, Doro, I know you know what you're doing," he says, peering down at the tape around his ribs just below his pectorals, "but shouldn't that be up a couple of inches?"  
  
"Nope. Don't need your chest measurement, need a bra size - unless you happen to know what that is? Didn't think so. Breathe in. Breathe out. Hold it!" She deftly checks a number, then loosens the tape before telling him, "Okay, you can breathe normally again." The tape is checked again, then let drop to rest at the small of his back. "I'm sure you'll excuse me here a moment," she says, pushing the top edge of Duo's boxers down an inch and completely ignoring the startled look he gives her as she snugs the tape around his waist and checks the numbers before putting his clothing back in its proper place. "Okay, you can put your arms down now."  
  
Dorothy drops the end of the tape in her right hand, and turns to scribble something on a yellow notepad on the desk, then turns back to face Duo again. "I'll need you to turn around now, and put your hair 'round to the front for me, please?" Duo blinks, then mutely does as he is told.  
  
Duo can't help but tense at the feel of cool, slender fingers and the chill of the tape against his shoulders as she measures across them just above his armpits. Then the tape moves to his spine as the end is laid against one of the vertebrae at the bottom of his neck and the length of it is smoothed downwards. Dorothy's hand stops once at the middle of his back, and again at his waist. Then her top hand moves to his waist, and the other slips down over the curve of his ass to end somewhere in free space. To judge by the way Dorothy is bent over, she has her head about level with his knees. Then she comes around to his side, and repeats the measurement from his waist downwards, hand running the tape down the outside of his leg and stopping at a point just below crotch level, again at the top of his knee, and finally just below it. She stands, and moves to the desk to scribble again before telling him, "Okay, that's all, you can get dressed again. What's your shoe size?"  
  
Duo blinks, processes for a moment and then tells her. She nods, scribbles, and comments, "Good, that shouldn't be too hard to find. And you're what, 170 tall now?"  
  
"172," Duo enunciates, grinning brightly. "Still growing! Think there's a few more in me yet, too..."  
  
Dorothy nods. "Well, try to hang onto them for the next few weeks, okay?" She laughs lightly. "So, now, tell me what you want to look like for this assignment..."  
  
Details are laid out, and a sketch emerges on Dorothy's pad, a few odd-seeming ruler lines being drawn in at various points corresponding with some of the measurements she took - so she can check how the proportions will work, Dorothy explains. The resulting sketch gets colours, then - black and red standing out sharply on the pale newsprint - and a new hairstyle. Satisfied, Dorothy sits back and flips the sketch around for Duo to check over. "So, what do you think of your new look?"  
  
"Huh. Those better be higher," he points, "but that looks about right. And I'll have to pick up some gum, too. Oh - a small purse or something - need somewhere to keep my badge and a gun. How soon, Doro? I'm going to need to practice the walk, and I need the shoes at least for that," Duo says.  
  
"Hmm. Those, tomorrow probably, if you're not too picky on the style. The rest, come back the day after that, and we can check the fit. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks, Dorothy, I owe you one."  
  
"Nonsense. I owe _you_ two one. At _least_ one. Now, shoo, and give that man of yours a kiss from me, 'kay?" Dorothy looks Duo up and down and then gets up to open the door for him. As Duo is passing by her, however, she hauls him back by a belt loop. "Hang on, you're coming undone here." Quick hands tuck something at his waist, and then she gives him a pat on the back. "Can't have you leaving here looking like you've gotten dressed again in a hurry, now." She grins at him, and he smiles right back. "Might start a rumour and we couldn't have that, now could we?"  
  
"Of course not," Duo replies. "Thanks again, Doro. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Nah, I'll drop them by your place after work. Oh! Mary, there you are! I'll be right with you. My files," she explains to Duo. "We got done just in time, hmm?"  
  
"Looks like!" And he strides purposefully out of the area, leaving Dorothy to deal with Mary and her armload of files.  
  
+  
  
Duo spends the larger part of the next three evenings practicing his walk - an act which Wufei finds vastly entertaining, since the spiky heels are not at all conducive to Duo's usual strut, and he spends a fair amount of time relearning just how far he can step out. Not only that, but it's a good thing he's practicing in the privacy of their apartment, as the loose sweat pants and skinny T-shirt he is wearing not only emphasize the fact that he is, in fact, quite male, but they don't match each other, much less the shoes. When Wufei raises an eyebrow at Duo's sense of style - or apparent lack thereof - Duo just chuckles. "Where _are_ the fashion police when you _need_ them?" Duo lisps in an exaggerated tone, causing Wufei to first stare, then blink, then howl with laughter.  
  
In a normal tone, Duo notes, some time later, "I'm lucky, though; these actually fit. Some of the guys back on L2 had a lot of trouble getting shoes big enough..."  
  
Wufei cocks an eyebrow at Duo. "And just how, exactly, are you planning to run after me if we have to move?" he asks, eyeing Duo's new speed - or lack thereof.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen, won't you? I don't think you'd have any luck getting one of the ladies to take up sprinting in these things, either," Duo replies, rather calmly, considering he is currently trying to add an extra hip swing to his movements and is having a little trouble with it. "Maybe you can have tea or something, talk about the kids. See if you can borrow someone's baby pictures and sound very proud of yourself over their little accomplishments. Helps your cover and makes you even more harmless from Saitoushi's point of view if you're not only related but happily fathering kids on someone else."  
  
"Ouch, ask me for something _really_ hard next time, Duo," Wufei winces. "Like maybe tap dancing on my own head."  
  
Duo sashays over briskly - well, as briskly as possible, considering -and wraps his arms around Wufei's shoulders. "I know, love, I know, but you're supposed to be a generation before hers and had you been ten years older, you'd have 'em by now, right? So, you've got a part to play, too. Be happy that you get to be mostly yourself."  
  
"Ai, there is that. Very well, I will see about finding some good pictures," Wufei says, and then drops a kiss on Duo's nose before saying, "Now, shoo - go walk some more."  
  
+  
  
It is the appointed day, and Duo has spent half the morning in the bathroom. Wufei is beginning to wonder if he needs to offer some assistance, since it is nearly time for him to go, when a redheaded woman steps out, wrapped in a long coat and carrying a pair of shoes that he recognizes. "Okay, baby, I'll see you there," she - no, Duo says.  
  
"Wait just a moment, Duo. Let me see," Wufei commands.  
  
Duo stops, then rather hesitantly undoes the belt of the coat, and undoes a couple of buttons before grasping the sides and holding the coat open, feet planted and hips held squarely in a position as close to his usual pose as possible. It is far from the full effect, but Wufei whistles appreciatively anyway. "Very nice. Oh, yes, very nice indeed. And you're having Heero drive you down and Zechs pick you up afterwards, correct? Make sure you give him a good view when you do get picked up, hmm? Test your theory out," he says, then steps up to lay his hands on Duo's waist. "And - since I'll be getting some as cover - remind me to tell you a story about peaches when you get home. Now," he steps back, "you had best get going - and so had I." Duo isn't quite sure he hears a whispered "I love you", but smiles as he ducks out the door, coat already done up again, to meet Heero to be dropped off for the afternoon.  
  
Perhaps 10 minutes later, Wufei is also on his way out, heading for his jeep to drive to his meeting with Liuli, a folder of borrowed baby pictures tucked into his wallet, and a shopping list in his pocket.  
  
+  
  
Duo is quiet in the van on the drive over - so quiet that finally, Heero breaks the silence himself to ask, "Nervous about this one, Duo?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no, not really, Heero. Just trying to... get into the right frame of mind. I tried very hard to put this part of my past out of my head when I became a Sweeper, but I guess I need it again. Want some gum? I don't think I'm going to need all of this," he offers.  
  
Heero declines with a polite, "Hnn." He pauses to watch a light change and negotiate a turn, then asks, "This part of your past? Do I want to know?"  
  
Duo shakes his head. "Long story. That's my drop off up there?"  
  
Heero nods, then glances over at the sound of cloth rustling. He wordlessly holds the sleeve of the overcoat so Duo can slither out of the garment. Duo leaves the bottom of the coat wrapped around his legs as he changes from the low boots he wore out to the lot into a pair of sky-high ankle-strap stilettos. "Will you be alright out there, dressed like that?"  
  
Duo looks up from where he is fixing a shoe strap. "Sure, no problem. I canvassed the area last week, and found out what the going rate is in this district. All I have to do is price myself right out of the market. I'll be fine, Heero."  
  
"Ah. Okay. Are you sure..."  
  
"Heero, I'll be fine. Trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing, and I don't need backup. I _am_ backup. And if this getup is making you act all protective like this, I definitely owe Dorothy one," he grins, then pops open the door and wriggles out of the van, short-skirted tail first. Once he's standing on the sidewalk, Duo leans in over the seat of the beat-up, sensible Zen(1), pushing his 'cleavage' up between his arms. "Thanks, sugar," he says in a breathy alto that he has obviously spent some time practicing, "and I'll see you later, hmm?" He grabs his small clutch off the seat, leaving the coat and boots piled messily on the floor, straightens, shuts the door behind himself, and sways seductively off down the short stretch of alley towards the main street.  
  
Heero stares after him for a moment, blinks, then shakes his head. "Damn. Chang's one lucky bastard, coming home to that tonight, no matter _what_ 's underneath that skirt..." He puts the vehicle in drive, taps the horn lightly - getting a turn and wave from Duo - and heads back for Headquarters.  
  
+  
  
Wufei arrives a little earlier than his schedule calls for, and so he is strolling quite slowly down the street, stopping to pull the little slip of paper from his pocket, then looking all around at the scenery. There are, even at this hour of the afternoon, several garishly-dressed young women and a couple of pretty boys already lounging provocatively against the walls of some of the buildings. And several of them seem to be discussing something on the far corner of the street, near where he is supposed to be 'discovered' by Liuli. When one of the pretty boys actually raises an arm to point, he looks as well. A figure stands there, head leaning in the open window of a car pulled up by the curb. //Damn fine ass, that.// Then she stands up, and the shock of long brassy-red hair in its high ponytail comes into sight. The car drives off, then stops a few feet further down, in front of another one of the streetwalkers, who gets in after what seems like a bit of discussion.  
  
Wufei rubs his eyes. //Ancestors...// The redhead standing there, one hip cocked in the most professional pose he has ever seen, is clad in the same black and fishnet outfit Duo had been wearing, the same hairstyle. //Well, fuck... that _is_ Duo.// The knowledge isn't helping the tightening in Wufei's groin any. If anything, it's making his small problem that much bigger. //Much bigger problem. Damn. I'm supposed to be here shopping for broccoli and peaches, not a quick lay. Eyes front, Chang.// He checks his slip of paper once again, then spots the small greengrocer's stand on the corner opposite the one where Duo has taken up his position. The tea shop they will be using, he sees, is only a few doors further down.  
  
Determinedly, he begins looking for the items on his list, taking great pains to _not_ look across the street unless he can't avoid it. // It _would_ have to be peaches. As if I weren't having enough trouble keeping my mind off him already!//  
  
+  
  
The meeting with Liuli has gone off without a hitch. They haven't managed to exchange much information beyond the precise nature of her job (which involves whatever service the Master requires; as she puts it, "honour does not even enter the equation for a footstool"), but Wufei's identity as her cousin, happily married with several small children, has been successfully established, and they have arranged to meet again on her next shopping and outing day two weeks hence. Wufei has promised to bring some pictures from the village to show her, and news of some of her other relatives. Liuli has even received permission for the meeting, although the look in her eyes speaks volumes about the nature of the payment she will probably be required to make for the concession. Still, she shrugs it off as a lesser evil than allowing Saitoushi continued free reign, and Wufei empathizes with the courage that takes.  
  
Wufei checks his watch once the tea is finished and is startled to find how much time has elapsed. He rather shamefacedly makes his excuses, pleading a rather urgent need to return home. His wife has been getting American ideas about her station, and while there are certainly times and places when a spitfire is a blessing, he feels no particular urge to see those pretty features marred by upset today.  
  
Out in the street again, shopping bag in hand, Wufei catches a most tantalizing glimpse of Duo again. He is leaning back against the wall, one hip cocked and one heeled foot resting on the wall, chest thrust out to full advantage. Wufei supposes, idly, that Dorothy could have given him more cleavage, considering his current "job", but the effect, given Duo's slender frame, is more realistic this way. There is enough padding to loudly proclaim, "here stands a woman," without conjuring images of oranges in a sack. In fact, he muses, Dorothy probably stuffed more padding down the back of Duo's shorts than the front of his skimpy top, and whatever she did has given him hips to die for as well. Wufei isn't quite so sure about the red hair, but the way those tattered stockings call attention to those perfect legs... Wufei shakes himself, dragging his attention away from the redhead on the wall to the shopping list in his pocket. //Caramel syrup. He put caramel syrup on the list? Why would he... Hmm...// Oh, the thoughts that ingredient inspires.  
  
Wufei makes good time back to the apartment, even considering the circuitous route and careful use of avoidance protocols. No sense accidentally leading Saitoushi's men back to his home, in case the man decides to double check Cousin Wufei's story, after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The brand new 2003 Suzuki Zen is not only a sensible family minivan-cum-SUV, it's also possible to rearrange its insides to simulate a traditional Japanese tea room. Somehow, it seems like an extremely Heero sort of vehicle, no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Bronze Tigress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Zechs checks the street signs again. Three more blocks until the specified pickup zone, but he is, clearly, already in the right District. At the stoplight, he pulls out the slip of paper and triple-checks it to make sure he has the details correct. A redhead with a thing for peach ice cream who is charging an exorbitant rate. Well, that's just dandy. Zechs has no idea what the _going_ rate is, let alone an exorbitant one. Two blocks to go; maybe he should start checking early, just in case - and he might get a better idea of what the going rates are that way, too. He slows the sleek black Porsche convertible down to a crawl -cruising speed - and hits the button to put the top down. What, exactly, this particular task had to do with his work as a Preventer, he hasn't the foggiest idea, and he has the distinct feeling that someone, somewhere, is playing a colossal joke on him by passing him _this_ as an assignment.  
  
The first girl in the next block - still a block too early but what the hell - could possibly be mistaken for a redhead, if one were slightly colour blind. Zechs takes a deep breath as the auburn-haired woman approaches the car, leans provocatively over the door, and gives him her spiel. He notes the figure - not terribly much, he decides, then says, "And... what do you think of peaches?"  
  
She blows a bubble, then tucks the gum back into her cheek and drawls, "Costs ya extra for kinky shit, and you buy 'em."  
  
"Ah, sorry to have troubled you, then. I guess it _is_ a bit cold for ice cream. Good day," Zechs says with a nod, and shifts the car back into gear, as the girl straightens up with a look on her face that clearly reads "weirdo". He drives slowly on down the block.  
  
Zechs repeats the same performance again before the end of that block, and once on the next - now into the pickup zone, he notes - with similar prices and results. He sees nothing remotely close to red hair on the third block at all. Three blocks, and three strikes. He sighs. Then his eyes widen as he sees the figure leaning up against the wall of the building on the next corner, almost exactly in the centre of the designated zone. Butt-length brassy dyed-red hair tied up in a high ponytail, wearing a skimpy black leather outfit and tattered fishnets, one hip thrust out to the side, small chest pushed forward as if to make it seem bigger. If this assignment is a joke, he decides, at least the scenery is worth looking at.  
  
Zechs slows the car to a stop at the curb beside the devastating vision, and watches as she pushes off the wall and sways seductively over to lean on the doorframe. "Well, well," a husky deep alto voice purrs, "a white knight on a shiny black charger. You were looking to take a girl for a ride someplace, maybe?" Her vivid blue eyes sparkle, and there is something very familiar about the face that Zechs can't quite place.  
  
"Maybe so," he replies, grasping firm control over his voice and hormones, and unconsciously running his fingers up and down the gear shift. "What do _you_ think about peaches? I seem to be having a hard time finding someone who shares my enjoyment of them."  
  
"Peaches? I _love_ peaches, but - aren't you gonna see if you can afford me, first?" She names a figure that is easily ten times the highest rate he's been quoted yet. "And that's for just the afternoon, but if you're willing to meet my price, there's not much I can't do for you," she states, with a saucy wink, implying much.  
  
Zechs whistles. "Well, darling, at that rate, I'd hate to see what you charge extra for using ice cream," he says.  
  
She smirks, then stands up, opens the door, and leans in over the seat. "Ice cream? For ice cream I give a _big_ discount, boyfriend." She licks her lips suggestively, and then turns to sit on the edge of the passenger seat, pulls perfect legs in after, and closes the door behind herself. "So, Zechsy," she remarks in a clear voice suddenly two registers lower, "gonna take me home now?" Bright blue eyes flash with mirth as Zechs nearly stalls the engine in surprise, but then he gets the car in gear and pulls out from the sidewalk to drive away.  
  
"Lieber Gott in Himmel," Zechs manages, the voice and face finally coalescing in his mind. Reaching blindly for the dash, he hits the button that puts the roof and windows up automatically, giving himself a moment to get his voice under control. Then he chokes out, "Duo? Does Chang know you do this on the side?"  
  
Duo laughs lightly, then answers, "I'm only doing this today, and yes, he knows. He needed backup for a meet-and-greet, and this was the costume of the day. Thanks for the lift, by the way."  
  
"You're quite welcome. I think."  
  
"You _think?_ "  
  
Zechs lifts an eyebrow. "I get sent out to pick up one of my two favourite wet dreams made flesh, and not only is it half an illusion, but he's already taken. God," he pronounces, "is an iron."(1)  
  
Duo raises an eyebrow at Zechs' choice of such an ancient quote to describe the apparent irony of the situation, but doesn't comment. Right now, he just wants to go home and...  
  
A few awkward, silent moments later, Duo clears his throat. "You know, there's a reason I priced myself out of the ballpark - aside from the fact that I'm very, very good at what I do."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I don't lie, Zechs. I'm just lucky nobody came along who felt like ponying up that much. However, seeing as I'm here, and I did offer you a substantial rate cut..."  
  
Zechs nearly stalls the car again, as he processes that. "Ah..." Desperately searching for a different topic of conversation, he settles on the mission's pickup line. "How about we just stop for ice cream on the way back, instead? I'd really hate to end up on the wrong side of the Dragon, mission or no."  
  
"Really? Cool! Ice cream is a good thing, even if 'Fei can't handle it."  
  
Zechs smiles. "Really, Duo." A brief pause, before, "He can't?"  
  
"Lactose intolerant."  
  
"Ah. Here," Zechs pulls off suddenly into a small parking lot. "Stay put, I'll be right back." And he disappears into what looks to be a small Italian deli. Five minutes later, Zechs is bending long legs to swivel back into his seat, handing a small paper bag to Duo. "Hold these, would you?"  
  
Duo, curious, opens the top of the bag to take a peek inside. "Chocolate for you, hmm?"  
  
"Sally tells me it's better than sex, although I'm not sure I'd go quite that far. Then again, it's the best I'm likely to get at the moment, so I'll have to settle."  
  
Duo blinks. "I thought your girlfriend just got back?"  
  
"In her dreams," Zechs snorts.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Not my type."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Here we are," Zechs says a minute later, pulling into the residents' parking lot. Zechs is out of the car almost before it stops and coming around, pocketing the keys and taking his jacket off as he does so, to open the passenger door for Duo. He slips the jacket over bare shoulders, gently lifting the mass of brassy hair free once the fabric settles. That done, he bends to hit the autolock, straightens, and shuts the door. Taking the bag with the ice cream and Duo's elbow, Zechs escorts him gently into the building and down the hallway.  
  
Duo knocks lightly, and after a moment, Wufei opens the door, letting it swing wide and leaning casually up against the frame to look at the two. "Ah, delivery, thank you. I've been expecting one of these," he says with a wolfish grin. It goes very well with the loose hair and the tight, faded jeans that are his only clothing.  
  
Zechs stares, entranced, for a moment, until Wufei clears his throat. Blushing, he turns his attention to extracting Duo's tub from the bag, and excuses himself to take his own home before it melts. He strides off just a little bit stiffly, and perhaps more quickly than absolutely necessary. Wufei looks after him, an amused glint in his dark eyes, from where he is posed.  
  
Duo sounds both curious and amused as he asks, "What?"  
  
"Oh," Wufei replies, "I do believe you were right about him; he seemed to be enjoying the view."  
  
"Well, now I know who both of his favourite fantasies are," Duo grins, and steps up closer to the door. "But, he's right, this _is_ going to melt if we keep standing around in the hallway - and I can think of some _much_ better uses for it than dripping it on the carpet out here. Besides, I'm kinda hungry." His voice shifts to the same throaty alto tone he was using all afternoon, and he bends close to murmur in Wufei's ear, "And you, sweetheart, look good enough to eat just like that." Duo steps past Wufei, passing close enough to 'accidentally' brush against the front of Wufei's jeans, eliciting a gasp. Once inside he bends over, straight-legged, to unbuckle the straps of the shoes so that he can step down out of them. When he turns to hang Zechs' jacket on a spare hook, he finds himself face to face with Wufei, who is standing barely inches from him.  
  
Wufei smirks at him, and reaches up with one hand to drag Duo's face to his for a deep, possessive kiss that leaves them both a little breathless when they part. "And... just what were these 'other uses' you had in mind, my little tiger lily?"  
  
Duo shivers. Wufei's voice has dropped into the pure liquid silken tone that generally only makes an appearance in their bedroom, when he has something particularly pleasurable in mind. He swallows, then holds the carton up, and takes a good look at it. His eyes widen marginally. "Well, well... I guess I can share this after all. This isn't ice cream; it's a sorbet - just fruit in it."  
  
"And how were you planning to not share it, before, if I may be so bold as to ask?"  
  
"Um... well, you put it on, and then you lick it off..."  
  
"Ah. I thought that was what the peaches were for? Or perhaps the warm caramel syrup?" The corners of Wufei's mouth quirk up in a teasing smile, and he runs a finger down the little zipper on the front of Duo's halter top. "I suppose we _could_ skip dinner and go straight to dessert, just this once..." He runs the finger down across bare skin to the waistband of the tight little skirt, and hooks it just barely over the edge, teasing the skin behind the leather. "Unless you have some objections to _being_ dessert?"  
  
Wufei's finger dips in, glides, and comes back up and then he _tugs_ just a little, bringing Duo's hips just that much closer to him. That hand traces back around Duo's waist to his rear, sliding down over the curves there and pulling Duo's hips flush against his own. The other, meanwhile, lightly pushes the carton aside, then slips around behind Duo's head again. Wufei threads his fingers through Duo's hair and pulls him in for another kiss.  
  
When he releases his lover this time, Wufei smirks, then turns him by one shoulder to get a good look at the living room, plucks the small tub of sorbet from suddenly lax fingers, and walks over to where the low table has been moved to one side. He pops the lid off the frozen confection, then tucks the carton into the bed of ice beside the plate of fine slices of peach.  
  
Beside the tray of ice, a small chafing dish has been set up, and Wufei dips a finger experimentally into the substance being heated. He smiles, bringing the caramel-coated finger to his lips, and flicks his tongue out to lick a small drip, dragging it slowly up the full length of the finger. He pauses briefly at the top before sucking the finger slowly into his mouth, puckering his lips around it. Ignoring the small intake of breath from Duo, he turns, finger still held between pursed lips, and walks into the kitchen. Once there, he fetches a spoon and brings it back to the table, laying it down between the two dishes with the other items already lying there, before turning to look Duo up and down appraisingly one more time.  
  
"I am debating between saving Dorothy's lovely costume, and asking you what part of it absolutely _has_ to come off," Wufei announces in a conversational tone. Duo raises an eyebrow. "I know perfectly well that you are no woman," Wufei continues, "nor would I have you be one, but... you make a stunning example like that." He shrugs one shoulder in an eloquent gesture of confusion.  
  
Duo raises the other eyebrow. "The fishnets turn you on, huh? Well, unfortunately for that, pretty much everything _but_ the skirt has to come off. The padding went on over top of the T-bar, and not only was _that_ a little tight to begin with to keep things, uh, tucked in, but it's been riding up my tail all afternoon. It's starting to get pretty uncomfortable in front too, by the way. And I really should take this makeup and dirt off before we get started. I'll be right back, okay?" He steps carefully and a little awkwardly - not quite used to being on flat feet again - to the bathroom. Wufei shrugs, undoes the jeans, slips them down off his hips, and tosses them towards the door. Then he sits down on the floor by the table and waits. He isn't there very long.  
  
Wufei looks up as the door clicks open again, and takes in the show as his lover appears. Duo has scrubbed his face clean and stripped the tattered stockings and street grime off his legs, but the rest of the costume remains. The skirt hangs a little looser on his hips than before, although the front is not so flat. The brief zippered halter top seems looser as well. Duo raises one arm to pull the elastic band from his hair, letting it spill freely about his shoulders and shaking his head a little to let it settle. Wufei watches, mesmerized, as Duo brings that hand to the zipper at his collar, and pulls it slowly downwards until he reaches the separating clasp at the bottom. It takes both hands to undo that, and he slides the front of the shirt open, draws it back off his shoulders, and finally lets it slip right off. It falls to the floor behind him as he steps into the living room.  
  
Duo stops at the edge of the sheeted area, hair loose and naked but for the leather skirt, bathed in the indirect golden afternoon sunshine that filters through the light curtains. His hands rise to cross over his chest in what might be considered, under other circumstances, as a gesture of modesty. Then he rocks his head sideways once, twice, letting a lock of hair fall forwards on each side, across his chest, and then raises both arms up behind his neck and stretches. There is something different about the pose he takes this time, however, for all its overt similarity to his usual proud high-elbowed stance. Perhaps it is the soft way he lets his head fall over to one side, eyes half-lidded, or the way he rocks those black-clad hips out to the side and tips them slightly backwards, rather than letting them jut forward as is his wont. The effect, even without any artifice, is undeniably feminine.  
  
Wufei draws a sharp breath, and unfolds himself from his spot on the floor, rising to stalk like the tiger towards his partner. A small rumbling growl rises in his throat. Duo stands, frozen in place, as Wufei comes up to him. One golden hand slips behind Duo's head, bringing him down to kiss, while the other slides around behind his waist, fingers splaying at the small of Duo's back and jerking his hips forwards to meet Wufei's, drawing their bodies together from knees to mid-chest. As the kiss deepens, both Wufei's hands move to the zipper at the back of Duo's skirt, one hand holding the trailing ends of his hair clear as the other works the slide down, then comes back to unfasten the button. Undone, the skirt is still held up by the press of their bodies, until Wufei rocks his hips back and shoves the leather down and off. Barrier gone, Wufei brings their hips back together, his arousal pressing insistently against Duo's body, and he grinds up against his lover even as he breaks their kiss to bury his head in the crook of Duo's shoulder, sucking and nipping at the slightly raised muscle there. The growl is a little louder, now.  
  
Duo catches his breath, and then chuckles, softly, kindly. "Someone's in a hurry today, hmm? Don't worry, Tiger, I'm gonna take care of this for you." Gently, he brings one arm up between them, forcing just enough space that he can sink down, pressing kisses to bronze skin as he goes, until he is kneeling before Wufei. When he stops, head level with Wufei's hips, his knees are tucked between feet automatically set further apart for balance, and his hands are set, one holding Wufei's hips lightly in place, the other splayed across the saddle of his back. His fingers rest just barely above the tight muscles of that perfect ass. Duo pauses to look up, licks his lips, quickly takes in the glaze of desire that is washed over every part of Wufei that he can see, and gets right to the point.  
  
Wufei gasps, shudders, and then moans as Duo's mouth descends over his erection with none of their usual preamble or teasing. He drops his hands under the curtain of hair to rest lightly on Duo's shoulders, just enough to anchor himself, and braces his legs against the pleasure rocking between them. Duo's movements are nearly as urgent as Wufei's own need is, sucking firmly and sliding quickly along the throbbing length in his mouth and throat. Finally, sensing some imminent change, Duo moves the restraining hand off Wufei's hip, letting it slip down to stroke the spot just behind the tightening balls. Both hands press lightly, and Duo stops moving himself, wordlessly urging Wufei to set his own pace. With a renewed growl, Wufei does just that, unleashing all the power and need he has held in check in half a dozen last forceful thrusts into willing, pliant heat. He roars his completion, burying himself deep as Duo swallows automatically that which is too far back in his throat to feel or taste. Then Wufei moves again, jerking with aftershocks once, twice, and again, before taking a faltering step back. Duo gently eases himself backwards as well, swirling his tongue around before pressing it upwards one last time to milk the last taste out, even as he draws in a much-needed breath.  
  
It is only Duo's arm, still wrapped around his hips, that keeps Wufei on his feet. Duo is quick to lend him another arm on his way down as he sinks to his knees, and then draws him in to a warm hug. Duo nuzzles a kiss into ebony silk and murmurs, "Better now, yes? Edge gone?"  
  
Wufei nods, and draws a shaky breath, before whispering, "_Aiya_, what you do to me, Duo."(2)  
  
Duo only hugs Wufei tighter and kisses his cheek, smiling triumphantly to himself. "Don't you dare try to apologize to me, now, Wufei," Duo warns, voice gentle. "Let me revel in my accomplishment a little first, hmm? It's not so easy to turn a Dragon into a Tiger.(3) And besides," he continues, "we've still got a good long evening ahead of us; I'm sure you'll more than repay the favour - especially now that you'll be able to concentrate better." He kisses Wufei then, a soft, almost chaste kiss, lips barely open, and puts all the love he has to give into it. Wufei returns the kiss, just as softly, and then drops his head against Duo's shoulder and nods. "So," Duo asks, tone curious, "how long has _that_ been coming on?"  
  
Wufei actually flushes a little, before admitting, "Since you left this afternoon."  
  
Duo grins, cheerfully, and teases, "Uh, huh. Fishnets turn you on."  
  
"No, Duo," Wufei corrects him gently. " _You_ do. Now," he stands and pulls Duo up with him, and backs towards the centre of the room. "I believe I promised you a story about Dukes and peaches..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "If a person who indulges in gluttony is a glutton, and a person who commits felony is a felon, then God is an Iron. Or else He's the dumbest designer that ever lived." (Spider Robinson, Mindkiller)
> 
> (2) _Aiya_ translates as approximately equivalent to "damn" or "good Lord!", and the characters are given as meaning a surprised expression of surprise
> 
> (3) Assorted sources give the Dragon credit for wisdom and a focus on the good of all parties, where the Tiger, the king of the jungle, tends to focus only on his own strength and pride. Duo is, quite rightly, a little bit proud to have made Wufei lose his much-practiced self-control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Bronze Tigress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Wufei backs towards the centre of the room, drawing Duo with him. He smirks, "And look, we have practical aids, even." Leading Duo onto the sheets that have been spread out, he pulls him down to the floor, so that both men are kneeling. Wufei kisses his lover again, indulging in a lazy, possessive exploration of Duo's mouth. His hands, meanwhile, pull the temporarily redheaded man's body flush with his own before beginning their own lazy, possessive explorations. It is now Duo's turn to groan as Wufei breaks the kiss and backs up a little.  
  
"Come, then, love. I need you to lie down for me here," Wufei says as he shifts around to Duo's side. He catches up Duo's hair with one hand, and urges him gently to lie down with the other. Duo responds quickly, catching up his own hair to keep it clear and sinking gracefully to the floor. Wufei takes advantage of now free hands to grab one of the small cushions lying nearby, slipping it neatly under Duo's head as he descends. "For what I have in mind to work," Wufei continues, "you will need to keep still, and listen quietly. In fact, were you anyone else, I would be asking how you felt about having your wrists bound."  
  
A small flicker of apprehension crosses Duo's face at the thought of being restrained; the associations built on various past experiences are not pleasant. Wufei has already considered the matter however, and quickly drops a small kiss on Duo's lips to forestall any outburst. "But," he murmurs, even before sitting back up, "I know better. So I have an alternative in mind. Give me your hands?" Duo blinks, and considers, then somewhat hesitantly lifts them up to put into Wufei's. "Good. Now, turn them back to back, and lace your fingers together, like a zipper." Duo's expression has become curious by now as he experimentally makes the suggested motions.  
  
Wufei's voice is full of warm encouragement as he asks, "Now, do you think you can keep them that way for me?" Duo nods, realizing that this is to be a test of his own will. He can, obviously, let go at any moment, yet the implication is that whatever is to come depends on his being able to keep his hands linked. Wufei smiles warmly. "Good, that will work just as well - and I think the rewards will prove to be... worthwhile. Now, hands up? Good, very good, Duo." Something deep inside Duo's chest bursts into glorious warmth at the wonder that is in Wufei's hands as he gently - so carefully - presses Duo's linked fingers back to rest on the floor above his head, then strokes softly down his arms, then his sides, and the outsides of his thighs down to his knees, which he lifts enough that Duo must put his feet down on the floor, and his back is pressed flat to the floor as well.  
  
When he sits back on his heels again, it is all Wufei can do to catch his breath to praise the vision before him. "You are so beautiful, Duo, laid out like this - like some precious offering to the gods of love and passion..." He shakes his head, when Duo makes as if to protest, and kisses him reverently before turning to the table behind him to pick up the small tub of sorbet and the spoon. He pokes experimentally at the top, and apparently satisfied, turns back to Duo. Wufei pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, and then begins to speak.  
  
"A very long time ago, the Duke Ling of Wei took a lover, a Viscount whose name was Mizi Xia." A single scoop of the sorbet descends, seemingly headed for Duo's mouth, but coming to a halt above his chin instead. Duo's eyes, which had been tracking the spoon's approach, cross as it comes to a stop and then flutter closed at the first touch of the chilled spoon. The back of the spoon traces a cool line down Duo's chin, and throat, and rests for a moment at the hollow of his collarbones. Blue eyes pop open to lock with black ones, and a small hiss of surprise escapes as the sensations register. Fingers tighten their grasp on each other, lest this be over before it even begins.  
  
"At that time," Wufei continues, "it was forbidden for anyone to use the Duke's carriage without his permission. Now, Mizi was a favourite of the court, and a highly-place noble." The spoon turns over. A small shiver is ignored, as is the almost-squirm that is quickly stilled. "Even so, he was required to obey the laws of the land, and the penalty for such use was loss of one's feet." The cool, damp sorbet slides, leaving slick trails of sticky peach-scented slush in a twisting pattern across Duo's chest as Wufei almost absentmindedly draws out kanji that relate to the story - the Duke's name and Mizi's, the _fa_ of law, and the _zu_ of a foot. Another scoop of sorbet fills the now-empty spoon, and Wufei continues his tale.  
  
"One evening, however, a messenger came, breathless from running, with the news that Mizi's mother was taken ill and lay dying. Without a second thought, he ran out, jumped into the Duke's carriage, and sped off." More kanji, and this time the _dao_ of a knife cuts across the earlier _zu_. Another scoop of sorbet. "When the Duke found out, however, instead of sending Mizi to be punished, he praised him, saying, 'what a devoted son, to risk his feet in order to attend his sick mother' - for you must understand, that to honour, obey, and care for one's parents is a virtue above all others in Chinese society." Kanji for forgiveness and filial duty wander down onto the skin of Duo's belly, eliciting another small hiss and squirm.  
  
"Later on, when summer had come, the Duke and his lover were strolling through the royal orchard." More sorbet traces its shivery path across Duo's skin, following a meandering path from one stiffly attentive nipple to the other, seeking out any still-clear patches of skin. "There were peaches there, and Mizi saw one that had ripened early. He picked it, and biting into it, found it sweet." This time, the spoonful of sorbet traces Duo's lips until he opens them to receive it. "Pleased, Mizi offered the rest to the Duke, who was touched by the gesture and praised him for it." Wufei turns, setting the container back into the ice, and laying the spoon down on the saucer. He picks up, instead, the bowl of caramel and the brush, before turning back, and dropping a single feather-light kiss on now peach-flavoured lips.  
  
"But time passed, as it will, and the Viscount's beauty began to fade, and the Duke's love began to wane." The brush is dipped into the caramel, and tested against the inside of Wufei's wrist, before he begins writing again, in swift, sure, swirling strokes. "As often happened, Mizi was accused of a crime, although he had done nothing unusual. But the duke, rather than excusing or praising him, said, 'That man? He once stole a ride in my carriage, and even dared to give me a peach he had eaten half of!'" The kanji trace liquid heat that cools quickly against chill sorbet, fiery trails that leave Duo panting. "But it is not the Duke's passing desires that remain with us, it is Mizi's offering to his love that we remember. Ever since then, when my people speak of the love between two men, one of the names they use is _fen tao_, which means 'dividing the peach,' and another refers to 'the pleasures of the bitten peach.'" One final swirling set of kanji finishes the tale.(1)  
  
"But you see, Duo, part of the problem? So, we will share _this_ peach from the beginning." At this, Wufei turns towards the table again, rising to his knees as he does so. He replaces the caramel and brush, and takes up the small dish from its resting place. It is evident that Wufei spent some time preparing for this story, as the slices of peach are perfect, and barely thick enough to keep from bending under their own weight. With delicate fingers, he lifts one out, and then, just as delicately, brushes it across Duo's lips. Duo, obligingly, parts his lips, tongue flicking forwards to lick at the juice on them. Wufei seizes the opportunity to slip half the slice into Duo's mouth, leaning in quickly to catch the other half between his own lips.  
  
The kiss is the briefest brush of lips on lips that the two have shared in some time, but the small noise of startlement Duo makes is quickly replaced by a pleased hum as the taste and sensation register. The tiny morsel barely requires chewing before it slides smoothly down Duo's throat, and he lets his eyelids drift shut as Wufei picks up the next slice to repeat the process. Each new slice is a separate new sort of tease; the slivers of peach trace damp patterns over Duo's lips, and their liquid slide down his throat serve only to make him wish there were more there. The featherlight kisses, too, merely incite him further. Duo nearly cries out in surprise when, instead of yet another slice of peach, Wufei uses his own considerably warmer tongue to trace his lips, and this kiss is allowed to become considerably deeper as their tongues tangle together.  
  
"Hmmm. And now you taste of peaches, lovely one," Wufei hums, pleased, as the kiss breaks. He reaches behind himself to put the dish on the table, then turns back, surveying his handiwork. "It rather looks like someone has made a mess of the rest of you, however." Wufei tucks a soft wing of jet silk behind his ear as he bends to lick at the hollow of Duo's throat. Duo gasps, squirms, and twists his fingers together; a small moan of delight is quickly bitten back, but his breath comes in small panting exhalations. "Mmm, yes, definitely tastes of peaches," Wufei comments, before bending once again to begin licking Duo clean, like the tiger he has so recently been named.  
  
If the chill of the sorbet being spread had raised shivers, if the swirl of the warm caramel-laden brush had sent streaks of pale fire rippling across Duo's skin, those are as nothing compared to the jolts of electricity that spark across Duo's nerves in the wake of Wufei's tongue. It is an effort to keep from moving, from crying out as Wufei's tongue flicks across a taut nipple, or drags its way across his collarbone, or dances up his sternum. He tosses his head, eyes dropping shut, and moans helplessly as Wufei works his way down, carefully bathing every trace of caramel and peach away. It is almost too much. Wufei's tongue travels further down, heading for Duo's stirring erection, which is already pulsing softly with each rapid heartbeat. Wufei takes one tentative lick up the length of it, and Duo whines and swivels his hips upwards, pleading for more.  
  
And then Wufei sits back on his heels, shaking his head sadly. "Oh, no, this will not do at all."  
  
Duo's eyes, which had dropped closed the better to appreciate the tongue-bathing, fly open, and he stares, incredulous, at Wufei.  
  
Before he can verbally protest, however, Wufei is explaining himself. "Not enough peach flavouring, you see," and he turns to the table to correct that perceived flaw. A spoonful of cool, but melting, sorbet is dropped onto the base of his lover's erection, where it slides down to nestle in the small hollow between his balls. Several more small spoonfuls follow, trailing up the length of Duo's shaft. "There. Now, what else have we... Ah!" A drizzle of warmth follows the coolness, caramel dropping in a thin stream from the brush in intricate swirls. A small clank, then, and Wufei's tongue returns to its previous task, sampling the new flavour. "Mmmm. Much better," Wufei purrs, and sets to work licking up the rest of the sorbet.  
  
When the bulk of the sweet mess is gone, Wufei begins taking longer licks, alternating with little sucking kisses. Duo gasps, writhes, and moans softly under the careful ministrations. He whines when, once again, Wufei stops, and comments, seemingly to himself, "Decisions, decisions... Do I finish this off now and find out what kind of filling it has, or," Wufei pauses, and pulls Duo's knee up with one hand. A slick finger moves against his entrance, as Wufei continues, "do I save that for later? Or perhaps," he says, as the finger slips in and rocks, "I should just succumb to temptation and do both..." Wufei's mouth comes down over Duo's erection again, alternately sucking and taking long licks, as if it were a popsicle in danger of dripping on a too-warm day. His fingers rock and thrust inside Duo's ass in the same rhythm, and Duo gasps as he squirms against the pillow and his self-imposed bonds.  
  
Duo is close - so close - when Wufei lifts his head and almost casually remarks, "The story is finished, Duo. And I want to hear you scream for me," before dropping back to his task. As if the words have unlocked his lips - and perhaps they have - Duo moans as the sucking and stroking resume, crying out with each thrust, and moments later he is shouting out his release. Wufei catches it all, and takes one last, hard suck. Quickly, before the stars have cleared from behind Duo's eyes, Wufei is flipping him over, onto hands and knees with his chest down and ass raised high, and then he is sliding home in one smooth motion. He begins moving immediately, in smooth even strokes that match the rhythm he had been using, keeping Duo from falling out of the aftershocks. Each thrust drags another trembling, gasping cry of ecstasy from Duo's lips, and Wufei cannot hold out for long. Soon, much sooner than he would have thought possible, he is coming again, hands tightening around Duo's waist, hips slamming through their last few thrusts, and the roar of the tiger sounds once more, echoing in two throats.  
  
Wufei collapses against Duo's back, forehead pressed between his love's shoulder blades, arms wrapping around his chest and waist, holding on as if to keep from drowning. A long moment passes, counted out in gradually slowing heartbeats and ragged breathing, before Wufei turns his head, rubbing his cheek against Duo's spine. "Ah, me. Even when you _give_ me control, I have none around you." There is a slightly rueful tone to Wufei's voice as he says it, and he gives Duo a quick squeeze before straightening and moving to pull away.  
  
Duo is having none of it, however. "Oh, no, you don't, Wufei. I am _not_ letting you do that to yourself again, do you hear me?" He waits only long enough for Wufei to get clear before he sits back on his heels, and turns to look at his now slightly confused lover. "You had more than enough control to get the job at hand done. And speaking of which," he lifts his hands, fingers still linked, "I think you were right. That was _definitely_ worthwhile. At least, from my end of things. And it certainly sounded like you enjoyed it, yes?" Wufei nods. Almost absently he catches one wrist, running a finger from his free hand down Duo's twined ones, the same way he had done for the zipper of the little black top. Duo gladly takes the hint, letting his hands fall apart at the light touch, and then shaking his hands gently. "Then that's all you need, right?"  
  
Wufei, however, looks less certain. Duo shuffles forwards a little awkwardly on his knees, and puts his hands on Wufei's shoulders, looking directly into coffee-coloured eyes and holding them in his gaze. "Wufei. You don't have to be in control all the time. Truly. And quite frankly, if I couldn't make you lose control at least _some_ of the time, what does that say about me?" Wufei blinks, a little bit startled at that thought, and Duo presses his advantage. "Christ, 'Fei - you put me through _that_ ," he says, lifting one hand and waving it vaguely, "and then you act like it wasn't _good enough_ somehow? Jesus. Any better and it'd kill me - and I don't mean that the way you've probably heard it as pillow talk! God..." Plainly frustrated at his lack of words, Duo sinks his face into the hand he has been waving for emphasis.  
  
"_Ai ren_, I... Duo."(2) Wufei gently moves the hand away, and tilts his beloved's face up to meet those blue eyes with his own. "It was intended as a compliment, love."  
  
"Not if you're going to put yourself down to do it, it isn't. Wufei, haven't we gone over the bit where you're already perfect enough times yet? And the bit where if anyone should be having an inferiority complex and feeling unworthy it's me, not you? She's _dead_ , Fei, you don't have to prove _anything_ to her or her memory any more, except that you are a good man. And you've more than proven yourself to me already. I could never hope to be anymmmph!!!" Wufei's movement is so swift that Duo doesn't even see it; he is in Wufei's arms, words being stolen with a kiss, before he can complete the thought in his own head, much less speak it aloud.  
  
It is not until the stiffness of surprise, and the subsequent struggle to continue speaking, both melt into sweet surrender that Wufei releases his lover's lips. He tugs Duo down so that they can lie on the floor together, face to face, legs twined together, and arms around each other. "If I am not allowed to put myself down, then neither are you," he explains, feathering his fingers through Duo's bangs. "I could not have done what you did today - even had I dared appear in that... costume. Think on that before you say the next word about your misspent youth."  
  
Duo chuckles softly at the oddly genteel description of his miserable childhood, and nods his agreement. "Alright, D-baby, you've got a point. So what's this really about? Having to play Saitoshi's game?"  
  
Wufei nods.  
  
"Figured as much. Drives you crazy, not being able to predict the next move, doesn't it? How did you ever manage to fight new opponents?"  
  
A short bark of laughter is his reply, followed by, "You are correct, as usual. Still. I do not like this; it is not merely a sparring match or competition, and too many lives besides my own are at stake. Too many others can - no, _will_ \- get hurt if I fail, and may well even if I succeed. And there is nothing I can do to change that."  
  
"I know, 'Fei, I know. I don't like it either, and I'm just as worried about Liuli as you are. Maybe more; I wish I didn't have as much of an idea of what she's going through with him right now as I do. We're going to make all that suffering count for something, though, okay? We're going to beat this monster at his own game, right?" Wufei nods, more certain this time. "That means playing it for long enough to get him, though. So let's make every meeting count for as much as we can. And next time? Can I get a costume that _doesn't_ involve heels that high?"  
  
Wufei suppresses a snicker at that last request, and jokes back, "That depends; are you going to wear the fishnets again?"  
  
"Wufei!" Duo bats playfully at his lover, then leans in for a kiss, which gradually deepens. As it continues, Duo is the one who rolls Wufei over onto his back and reaches for the spoon. "Shall we review why not being in control can be a good thing?" he asks, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
+  
  
Two mornings later, Dorothy's home vidphone rings. Looking somewhat harried, and in a hurry to get out the door to get to the office on time to start work for the day, she nearly lets the machine take a message, but some instinct prompts her to pick up.  
  
"Dor'thy? Oh, good, you haven't left yet. Listen, is the stubble _supposed_ to itch like this?"  
  
Dorothy smiles brightly as she quickly provides a solution to the problem, and is laughing softly to herself all the way in to the office at the rather stricken look on Duo's face.  
  
~Owari~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A tale from the Spring and Fall period (722-481 BC); the love of Wei Ling Gong (534-493 BC) for Mizi Xia was reported by Han Feizi. Wufei's retelling is modelled after a version found at www.androphile.org, as are the approximate translations of their ranks, although this was not the sole source for the story.
> 
> (2) _ai ren_ - translated variously as beloved/sweetheart/lover/spouse from the Chinese


End file.
